My Kingdom for a Leek
by bunnychu15
Summary: Miku is out of leeks. How far will she go to get another?
Bunny, here. I was in a silly mood, so here's another one-shot.

 **Disclaimer** : _Bunnychu15 does not own Vocaloid or anything else but this story._

* * *

My Kingdom for a Leek

It was just a normal day in the Crypton household. Hatsune Miku woke up in her room, yawning. She stretched, got out of bed, put her clothes on, and did her hair. She looked at the time, noting she'd overslept. It was now noon.

"Hmm…well that's odd." Miku said. She shrugged it off and finished getting ready, walking downstairs to eat. She opened the cabinet, looked at the cereal, and changed her mind. "Cereal is a breakfast food. I'm in the mood for something nutritious that's more of a lunch or dinner item." Miku said, shutting the cabinet. She pondered what to eat for about a minute or so before finally deciding on her favorite treat. "I know! I'll have leek soup!" Miku said. She pulled out a pot, started boiling water, and then opened the fridge, only to find that they had no leeks. "What? Where are all the leeks? Or spring onions even?" Miku exclaimed. She looked all over the house for them, but to no avail. There weren't even frozen leeks in the freezer! Not finding anything herself, she decided to ask around the house. She first went to Kaito's room. "Kaito, we're all out of leeks. Did you eat the last one?" Miku demanded, irritated her favorite food was gone. Kaito was sleeping, so she woke him up by shaking him, startling him greatly.

"Aaagh! No, I didn't eat your leeks. You know I can't stand healthy stuff. Please don't hurt me!" Kaito begged, knowing Miku wasn't easy to deal with when she was in a bad mood. Miku sighed and released her hold on Kaito's neck.

"I'm sorry, big brother Kaito. I'll keep looking." Miku said, walking out of the room, frustrated. She thought again for a minute. "If Meiko hasn't been drinking too much, maybe she might know where the leeks are." Miku thought out loud. She went to Meiko's room and knocked on her door. When there was no answer, she cracked it open, only to discover Meiko passed out on the floor, ridiculously drunk. "Umm…big sister Meiko?" Miku meekly asked, not wanting to get on the bad side of her easily angered older sister. Meiko yawned and got up, leaning on Miku.

"What do you want, Mikuo?" Meiko asked in a drunken tone, hallucinating that Miku was her twin brother, Mikuo. Knowing Mikuo would want to know where the leeks were too, Miku sweatdropped and just played along.

"Umm…did you eat my leeks?" Miku asked. Meiko hiccupped and took another drink of sake.

"No way. Unless there was a leek-flavored alcohol, I wouldn't touch it." Meiko said drowsily before falling back asleep. Miku sighed and walked out of the room.

"Maybe the twins know something." Miku commented. She went to their room, only to find a note tacked to their door. "Went to the store to get bananas and oranges with Neru, Haku, Nero, Dell, Lenka, Rinto, and the other Kagamine family members." Miku read. She sighed and left. "I guess that leaves Luka." Miku said, hoping Luka was in a happy mood today. Neither of them were easy to deal with when they were in bad moods. She knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she peeked inside and screamed at the sight of Luka and Gakupo fallen on top of each other in very suggestive poses.

"It's not what it looks like! Don't tell Gumi or Lily!" Gakupo said, freaking out. Noticing the twister playmat underneath them, she sighed and decided to stay on topic.

"Luka, we're all out of leeks. Did you or Gakupo eat the last ones?" Miku asked. Disliking her 'not-a-date' being disturbed, Luka sighed in annoyance.

"Just go to the store and buy more then." Luka muttered. Miku sighed and shut the door.

"Okay. Thanks, little sister Luka." Miku said, leaving. She started walking down the path to the grocery store, only to notice Gumi, Lily, Miki, Iroha, Yuki, Piko, and Kiyoteru all running from…a yellow roadroller? She immediately knew who owned it and stopped in front of it angrily. "Rin, Len, get your butts down here!" Miku demanded her younger siblings. Rin and Len stopped the roadroller and jumped down, acting innocent as usual.

"What is it, oh beautiful big sister Miku?" Rin asked, trying to suck up to Miku. Miku sighed in annoyance.

"Did either of you eat my leeks?" Miku asked angrily. Rin and Len shook their heads in unison.

"No, no. You know we don't like vegetables. Fruit is our thing! Banana?" Len offered, pulling out one of the bananas he'd just bought. Miku sighed and shook her head.

"No thank you. Just stay out of trouble and go find the other Kagamines. If I catch you terrorizing my friends again, I'll tell Meiko to ground you." Miku threatened. The twins nodded and went off in their yellow roadroller as Miku walked away, finally reaching the grocery store. "Hopefully they'll have some leeks." Miku muttered. She looked around the grocery store, but there were no leeks to be found. "Why me?" Miku whined. Teto flew up to her in chimera form, munching on her French bread.

"What's the matter, Miku?" Teto asked. Miku looked up at her.

"I can't find leeks anywhere! Do you have any at the UTAU family house?" Miku asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Teto shook her head.

"Sorry but no. Tei gets angry if we bring any home. You know how she is." Teto reminded her. Before they could say anything else, Teto noticed Ruko, Momo, Defoko, and Tei in a fight. "Guys, stop it now!" Teto yelled, hoping to keep them occupied so Tei didn't notice Miku. Miku slipped out of the store while they weren't looking. She wandered the town, looking everywhere for leeks or spring onions, but none were in sight. She finally sat down on a bench in a park.

"What a disaster. I never thought it would be this hard to get leeks and I barely managed to avoid Tei trying to assassinate me again." Miku said with a sigh. She noticed something moving in a bush and out popped…a leek! "There you are! Oh, I've been craving you!" Miku said happily, reaching for the leek, only to pull out not just a leek, but a strange looking bird who refused to release the leek. "Let go of that! Do you know how hungry I am?" Miku asked angrily. The strange brown bird made a ridiculous face at her, pulled the leek out of her hand, and whacked her over the head with it.

"Farfetch'd!" the strange bird said, running off. Miku was beyond angry at this point.

"Come back, here you stupid bird!" Miku said, chasing the 'Farfetch'd' all over the park. After finally catching up to it, they got into another argument over the leek.

"Far far far fetch fetch fetch FARFETCH'D!" the Farfetch'd protested as the two struggled over the leek.

"Give it to me now!" Miku demanded. They continued to squabble until their fight was stopped.

"Pokeball, go!" Neru shouted, capturing the Farfetch'd in the Pokeball.

"Neru? Why are you and Haku here instead of with Rin and Len?" Miku asked. Haku sighed.

"Neru's been wanting to catch this bird to complete her Pokedex. It's a Pokemon and unfortunately you can only catch Pokemon with a Pokeball. We went with the twins to the grocery store and unfortunately they didn't have any." Haku explained.

"Well, do you think you could let it out of that Pokeball and ask it to give me its leek?" Miku asked. Neru sighed in annoyance.

"Fine." Neru muttered. She released the Farfetch'd.

"Farfetch'd?" Farfetch'd asked. Neru glared at him.

"Gimme your leek or you're dinner!" Neru threatened. Frightened, Farfetch'd handed over his leek. Neru replaced it with a stick. Miku happily held the leek in her hand.

"Thank you, Neru!" Miku said, she happily headed home to finish her leek soup. "I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something." Miku said. A thought struck her and she finally remembered what it was. "Aah! I forgot to turn the oven off before I left!" Miku said. She ran into the house, hoping nothing too serious had happened. The oven was turned off, but water was all over the floor. Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Rin, and Len all had tripped. Finally not hung over, Meiko got up, took the leek from Miku and glared at her.

"You're grounded. Go to your room." Meiko ordered. Miku sighed and walked up the stairs to her room.

"All this trouble over a leek. Maybe I should switch my character item." Miku muttered.

* * *

That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
